Forced Love
by Alphabet Writer
Summary: SEQUEL OF BONDING SOUL MATES! Draco and Harry have been crammed into another dimension to fall in love with each other. The problem is, as everyone knows very well, THEY HATE EACH OTHER! But the only way they can get out is by falling in love fat chance.


Forced Love  
Chapter 1

"Oh, god no!" the Boy-Who Lived moaned as he stepped through the portal and exited into a pure white living room. To the right was a kitchenette, to the left was a study with a large library, and straight ahead was a bedroom, the door wide open. It was clear that there was only one bed room in the apartment, but that wasn't the worst part.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed, "I'm not sharing a bed with you!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't want to share with you, either. However, I don't think we have much of a choice."

"Yes, we do. You're sleeping on the couch," Draco sneered.

"I don't think so! If you refuse to share a bed then we have no choice but to take turns. There's no way only one of us will ever get the bed," Harry stated as he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Well, I claim dibs," Draco shrugged. "And I demand that you stay as far away from me as possible."

"You're acting as if it's **my** choice to be here," Harry gasped.

"Well, I certainly didn't decide to be here," Draco pointed out.

"Oh, and I called up Madame Sunprice told her that I wasn't happy with my perfect girlfriend so I wanted her to set me up with the most spoiled brat that she could find in Hogwarts," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Spoiled!" Draco burst. "That's preposterous! My father will find a way to get us out of this, I'm sure."

"Yeah, he'll come to our aid…when my parents come back to life," Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm going to the library, maybe I can find some spell to cancel out Madame Sunprice's dimension and return us to our world."

"Fine," Draco snarled as he stomped off to the bedroom and slammed the door shut once he got inside.

His eyes darted around the room looking for something he was willing to brake to relieve some of his built up anger. His eyes landed on the closet door. He walked over out of curiosity and pulled the door open. Inside the wardrobe was split in half. On one side a name plate read Harry Potter, on the other side one read Draco Malfoy. He tried to reach within Harry's half, wondering why there was nothing there. A force field repelled his hand, directing it towards his own empty half. A message appeared on the wall:

Clothes will be delivered at the start and end of each day. You are only allowed to retrieve your own appointed outfit for the duration of time.

Odd, Draco thought as he closed the door and turned away.

DING!

Draco turned back towards the door as it litterally shined. Words appeared on the white door.:

Your first outfit has arrived, please dress quickly.

"Hey, Malfoy, what was that ding?" Harry asked as he came into the room.

"Apparently, we have to change clothes," Draco scoffed.

Harry approached the door and opened it all the way. Instantly the clothes from their bodies vanished and the new ones appeared.

"No way," Draco immediately complained.

"What's wrong with…" Harry's sentence was interrupted with a burst of laughter.

"Shut up!" Draco ordered as he tried to grab his old clothes from the grasp of the closet.

Access denied, try again in 12 hours

The words burned his pride as he stormed through the remaining door of the room which lead to the bathroom.

This can't be! Why am **I** wearing a dress! DRaco thought in sheer panic as he attempted to rip up the white princess dress from the Renaissance time period, but the darn fabric wouldn't tear. **"DAMN IT!"**

Harry jumped as a scream of "damn it" echoed through the small apartment. He sighed as he walked to the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"Malfoy, it's not that bad. I'm the only one here, so it's no big deal! Wouldn't you rather me be here than your friends?" he asked politely.

Draco growled. "No! now leave me alone! You're not the one stuck in a bloody dress!"

"Well, no," Harry admitted, "but you're still being a brat."

"I don't care!" Draco screamed.

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked away from the door, across the bedroom, and into the living room. He sighed as he sat down on the white coach, and gazed down at the white loose pants. _why do I have a feeling I'm going to be stuck here forever?_ he thought in annoyance. Harry drifted off in thought, and slowly slipped into the depths of sleep.

After a few more attempts at tearing the dress, Draco gave in and exited the bathroom, being sure that Harry was no where to be seen. He kept an eye out as he made his way to the library. Reading had never been his thing but just this once, reading seemed to be the only way out. He had to find a spell to get them out of there. If he left it to Harry it would take longer than he was willing to spend. The sooner they could flee from the white hell, the better.


End file.
